


A Quiet New Year's Eve

by grimmswan



Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [10]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: A very short, very sappy, very fluffy story with the Burkhardt family celebrating New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922749
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Quiet New Year's Eve

Adalind placed her hand over her belly. Though it was still flat, she knew her baby was growing inside.  
To be given another chance to experience pregnancy, this time with the father of her baby by her side the whole time, meant the world to Adalind. And she knew it meant everything to Nick to be able to experience nearly everything with her.  
She sighed softly, a new baby in the new year. She hoped more than anything that this pregnancy would not be filled with dangers and threats to her life.  
Nick made a resolution for New Year’s that he fully intended to keep. That he would be there for every moment during Adalind’s pregnancy. He would not hesitate to fulfil whatever need she had.  
For New Year’s, Nick and Adalind decided to have a quiet night in. With Adalind being pregnant, it seemed only right to focus on family.  
They still made everything special. They bought treats and told Kelly and Diana they could stay up till midnight.  
Diana was able to stay awake. But by half past ten, Kelly was completely asleep. The little boy laid on the couch, his silly glasses slightly crooked on his face and his noise maker still clutched in his hand.  
Adalind smiled fondly. “My little man just couldn’t make it till midnight.” She remarked softly.  
Nick wrapped his arms around her. “We might have to wait a long time before he’s old enough to be excited about ringing in the new year.”  
Adalind sighed, “I hope so.”  
Their hands traveled to rest on her belly.  
“Next year we’ll be celebrating the holidays with one more.”  
She rested her head on his chest and they swayed together as the last minutes of the year ticked by. Once the clock chimed midnight, their lips met.  
Seeing that her parents were lost in another one of their special moments, Diana used her powers to carry her brother to his room. She put him in his pajamas, gave him a kiss on his head and whispered, “Happy New Year, Kelly.”


End file.
